Nuestras veintisiete palabras
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: ShadowxHydron. Una serie de drables sobre cada letras del abecedario, de esta tan poco conocida pareja.
1. A

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no me pertenece

 **Aclaraciones:** La temática consiste en tomar una palabra que comience la letra del abecedario y escribir sobre ello.

 **-** ¡Serie de drables! =D siii

 **-** Hay mucho A.U, en si, creo que sera toda la historia.

 **-** Algunas son continuación, pero no todas y no están seguidas

* * *

 **A**

* * *

Aquella simple y pura, muestra de afecto era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse a salvo. En su vida olvidaría la calidez que brindada de aquella forma tan agradable y siempre bien recibida.

Un abrazo, sin importar el momento en el que lo recibiese, siempre serie bienvenido y otorgaba el efecto relajante/antiestres que necesitaba.

Por ello, siempre tendría los brazos abiertos.

Esperando a recibir su abrazo del momento.

* * *

 **ABRAZO**


	2. B

_Aprovecho este lugar para avisar que no tengo word, por lo que no puedo hacer historias largas ni fijarme como antes en lo que escribo -aunque lo intento- de antemano me disculpo por los errores de ortografía D:_

 ** _Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertence._**

* * *

 **B**

* * *

El no era un hombre de vicios, no le gustaban ni agradaban, los veía simplemente como una forma de desperdiciar dinero. Pero aunque le doliera -en mas de un sentido- tener que sentarse de aquel bar de mala muerte para ahogar sus penas en el alcohol. Bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia.

"Hasta que el cuerpo aguante"

Decían algunos borrachos que le palmeaban la espalda al notar su soledad en la barra, pidiendo trago tras trago. Desvaneciendo poco a poco su propia consciencia. Olvidar todo aquello que lo molestaba, llamando a las ilusiones de una vida que jamas tendría, aquel sueño de estar con el amor de su vida, con Hydron.

Un sueño que minuto a minuto se destrozaba.

-Maldito sea Zenoheld- susurro entre dientes.

Cuando sintió sus ojos escocer dio un trago mas, y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se había acabado dos jarras mas.

Maldita sea la bebida.

* * *

 **Bebida**


	3. C

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertence en lo mas minimo... Lamentablemente...

* * *

 **.**

 **C**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **-Canario-** hablo Shadow bruscamente después de observar detenidamente a Hydron._

 _ **-¿Qué?-** pregunto el rubio, desconcertado- **¿Quieres tener un ave de mascota**_

El de cabellos blancos rió sonoramente, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa donde se encontraban los libros abiertos, o al menos los del rubio, ya que los propios los había terminado en clase.

 **-** _ **No, en mi vida adoptaría un ave** \- respondió, mirando de nuevo a su compañero- **Solo pensaba que te parecías a un canario.**_

El poseedor de los ojos de Alexandria le miro seriamente al escuchar tal respuesta

- _ **Eres un tonto-** sentencio el rubio, regresando su mirada al libro._

 _ **-Pero así me quieres, ¿Cierto?-** inquirió Shadow, sin dejar de mirarlo_

 _ **-Mmm... Tal vez-** se burlo el rubio- **Me lo pensare, murciélago tonto.**_

El silencio perduro unos minutos, hasta que al fin el distraído albino noto el ultimo comentario.

 ** _-¡¿Que!?-_**

* * *

 **.**

 **Canario**

 **.**


	4. D

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece**

* * *

 **.**

 **D**

 **.**

* * *

Sabia que era una estupidez, el simple echo de haberlo tan siquiera pensarlo había echo que su corazón se estrujara fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Las miradas impactadas de su familia no iban a cambiar por nada, la furia presente en su padre -tal vez- jamás se desvanecería, pero fueron los ojos de su madre, sus palabras, lo que lo hicieron reaccionar.

-Agradezco amablemente su consideración conmigo, mas me temo que declino ante la invitación de una boda con su hija-

Con su espalda recostada contra una pared, al lado de una simple puerta café de un apartamento, se encontraba ahí, aun pensando sobre lo que había dicho sin poder creérselo. Su cabello rubio y casi siempre arreglado, ahora se encontraba empapado -como el resto de su cuerpo y ropas- por la lluvia que le dio la bienvenida en la calle y le acompaño por toda su carrera hacia aquel apartamento.

No se entristecía por haber declinado aquella proposición, ni mucho menos se arrepentía, no importaba que tan bonita o educada hubiese sido aquella mujer, el no quería casarse o al menos no con ella, ya tenia tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, el era capaz de abandonar la comida de donde vivía por aquel simple y no tan bien cuidado apartamento, se comprometería a trabajar diariamente para ayudar a pagar el lugar, la comida y pequeños lujos que sabrían a victoria.

Abandonaría todo por aquella persona que su propio padre jamás vería como digno de el.

-¿Hydron?- sorprendido, Shadow Prove detuvo su acción de abrir su puerta, dejando a un lado las bolsas de plástico del súper 24 que se encontraba a tres cuadras de su apartamento- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y solo sonrió. Mirando los ojos rojos preocupados por su persona de manera sincera y verdadera, no preocupación falsa que solo miraría los lujos no a la persona.

-Estoy bien- dijo en un susurro- Solo decline algo que a mi padre pondrá molesto, ya sabes, como siempre.

* * *

 **Danza**


	5. E

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece**

* * *

 **.**

 **E**

 **.**

* * *

-Te eh buscado por todos lados- se quejo Hydron Vestal admirando a Shadow que se encontraba sentado muy tranquilamente en una rama- No tarda en anochecer, deberíamos regresar.

Shadow Prove no respondió simplemente siguió mirando el horizonte, el grandioso mar que se extendía frente a ellos le daba mas preguntas que respuestas.

-¿De nuevo pensando en nuestros compañeros?- menciono Hydron, obteniendo la mirada rojiza de Shadow observándolo atentamente-

-Es solo que... No puedo evitar dejar de pensar en el hecho de que nos consideren muertos, incluido tu- señalo Shadow abrazando a Hydron de la cintura cuando este se sentó a su lado- En verdad, creí que todos moriríamos, que no... Que no te volvería a ver.

El de cabellos dorados se dejo abrazar y pensó el mismo en lo que había ocurrido ese día, jamás olvidaría ese momento en el que había dado por hecho que moriría junto a su padre en aquella explosión, el olor a quemado, a fuego y la sensación de que todo seria mejor después de su muerte, fueron los pensamientos que lo alentaron a no llorar ni mostrarse débil.

Asombrosamente, sobrevivió.

Tal parecía que la razón de que Lync Volan se encontrase con ellos, no era para pelear y mucho menos para formar parte de los vexos, la realidad era otra, el joven de tan solo catorce años era, sin duda alguna, uno de los mejores mecánicos y creadores de tecnología avanzada, quien había manipulado todos los bakumetros de los Vestal, lo programo para medir el peligro y las estadísticas de supervivencia, en dado caso de activarse los que porten el objeto serian transportados al lugar donde se encuentren mas y sin importar donde sea.

Resumiendo, Volt, Lync, Mylene y Shadow habían caído en una dimensión, en otro planeta –juntos- y el bakumetro de Hydron al contactarlos teletransporto al mismo príncipe con ellos al momento de la explosión. Su sorpresa al ver al resto del equipo que daba por muerto, fue la alegría mas grande del mundo

-¿Crees que algún día den con nosotros?- pregunto Shadow, admirando como el Sol bajaba para dar paso a las dos lunas.

-No- respondió rápidamente Hydron, seguro de sus palabras- Es mas probable que Lync nos saque de aquí.

Se sintió manipulado y engañado cuando se entero de la verdad, tal parece que Lync había logrado que los bakumetros tanto el de Volt y propio se conectase con el de Hydron y mostrar un holograma de ellos, sabiendo que no iba a ver segundas oportunidades, decidieron darle el impulso de traicionar a Zenoheld que el de ir a salvarlos.

-Si, tienes razón- suspiro Shadow, bajando de la rama y ayudando a Hydron a bajar- De todas formas, este lugar no esta tan mal

-Es el lugar ideal para empezar de nuevo- sonrió Hydron bajando de la rama con ayuda de Shadow.

* * *

 **.**

 **Empezar**


	6. F

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece**

* * *

 **.**

 **F**

 **.**

* * *

Había sido un instante, un segundo -o incluso menos- en el que su mirada había alcanzado a desviarse de su principal objetivo y fue capaz entonces de notar a lo que -en su vida- consideraría lo mas hermoso que había visto alguna vez.

Fue una mirada fugaz la que lo vio todo en cámara lenta. Ahí, caminando al otro lado de la acera, con el uniforme de -no solo la escuela rival- la escuela para estudiantes de clase alta, dándole la espalda casi en su totalidad -y fue un casi, porque sus ojos fueron capaces de notar detalles importantes en su persona- alcanzando a ver su pálida piel y sus rubios cabellos. Encontrándose totalmente seguro que no había visto a nadie con esa apariencia antes.

Fue un vistazo fugaz, algo efímero y que de suerte alcanzo a notar.

Pero mas que suficiente para quedar maravillado. Y, tal vez, enamorado.

* * *

 **.**

 **Fugaz**


	7. G

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece**

* * *

 **.**

 **G**

 **.**

* * *

Shadow usaba gafas. No de esas feas y gigantes, mucho menos las que eran con aumento, Shadow Prove simplemente usaba gafas oscuras debido a que el sol solía hacerle daño en los ojos -causado principalmente a no dormir bien- y aunque estaba mas que acostumbrado a verlo con ellas puestas, no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que le quedaban.

-¿Seguro que no me veo ridículo?- había preguntado alguna vez el de cabellos blancos cuando noto como el rubio no le quitaba la mirada de encima- No entiendo porque debo de usar estas cosas.

-Es tu culpa- señalo Hydron con un leve sonrojo, moviendo ambas manos para acomodar las gafas como se supone el mas alto debería llevarlas- Ahora te aguantas

Un suspiro de resignación vino por parte del de cabello blanco, antes de darse cuenta del buen uso que podía darle a la situación que se había creado gracias a las gafas. Jalando al rubio para besarle.

* * *

 **.**

 **Gafas**


End file.
